457398384.edited
Chapter 17 We didn't have to fight the Merrimac destroyer. The mercenaries immediately signaled surrender. They all were Union citizens and according to Hans, checking the files. They did have a notice to appear issued, but were still citizens and not yet charged with anything. The ship was bristling with illegal mil-tech, but it was registered to Nick Harlequin and not to any of the surrendering mercenaries. They also reported the demise of Chucky Harlequin and wanted to know if there was any bounty to be collected. They did have, what was left of Chucky in a small container. After we interrogated them, we had to wait for Battle Cruiser sent by Admiral Erhardsen who was to tow the confiscated Merrimac and take the Mercenaries back to Union side for legal processing and all that. Har-Hi stood by the entrance to the extended Flex tunnel connecting us to the USS Wargo, a sizeable Typhoon class Battlecruiser and watched the last mercenary leave. He said to me."You know all this regular fleet business is nice, but if I am honest, I miss our pretend to be pirate days. Seems our Yeoman with her legal expertise is the busiest department aboard." "I know what you are saying, but this is what we are my friend. Union Fleet officers and once they decide to take us off X-Fleet and NAVINT, we might just get assigned to a number fleet and do regular patrol duty. Circuit who came to retract the flex tunnel and close the hatch, said while he opened the flex tunnel control panel."I think they will find plenty of special missions for us. We are already in open space and there is still lots of unexplored space past N'Ger. We just scratched a little Coreward space after all." Har-Hi said."Maybe we should resume our disguise as pirates when we land on N'Ger. I think we might get more information that way instead of showing up as Union officials." I agreed with that."SHIP get me on ship-wide, please." "You're on, Captain." "Our XO just made a valid point regarding N'Ger." I explained to my crew what he just suggested and added."Let's get back in pirate mode." --""-- Lia had christened her new ship and called it the 'New Horizon'. The Shiss were not interested in helping her, despite the fact she had been their eyes and ears during the Seenian quest. The First Nestling made it quite clear to her that he was not only disappointed in her lack of success securing that Seenian depot for the Shiss, but was also concerned about the new Union-Nul alliance and did not want to be seen helping and assisting convicted pirates. The Shiss, through their agents, followed the Assembly proceedings with great concern. The First Nestling did give her the option to find refuge within the Shiss empire, but her alone. She was not prepared to abandon the others and so her idea to leave the M-0 galaxy via an active trans spatial gate, an associate of her father had discovered a few decades ago. The gate connected M-0 with a dwarf spheroidal galaxy about 690,000 light-years away. She had not been there herself, but that friend of her father had been and spoke very favorable about the Farnok, a space-faring species that occupied a world not far from the receiving gate. That associate of her father had given all kinds of information about the Farnok king, who would welcome them. Lia and those with her did not have all that many options. Neither of them had any plans or expected to escape the executioner. They could not return to the Union and to them, any destination was better than what they faced if they were caught here. That trans-spatial gate was now right ahead, and while their sensors returned little useful data. They did show it to be active. What was different from her last ship and crew, she had real Union fleet personnel, even two officers available and while they fell from grace by dealing with and for the Worm, they still had the excellent training and expertise all Union Fleet members had. They were efficient, knowledgeable and were able to read the scanner data much better than anyone she had before. Julkus, a genuine Lieutenant Commander or more precisely, a former one, said."That trans-spatial gate is active and bleeds exotic particles all over the place." The former Togar pirate captain, now her first mate growled."Going through is still better than seeing the hooded head of an executioner before all goes dark. Let's do it." Lia slowly nodded."Helm, center on that bluish energy and accelerate." --""-- Seeing my crew in their now so accustomed pirate outfits made me think about Har-Hi's words just a little while ago. I could almost feel the mood of the entire crew being much more content. There was a flair of confident happiness. Narth spoke into my mind."You are getting more attuned to your psionic abilities, you sensing the general mood just as I do. Your crew is just like the Tigershark, as it was said, not meant to be a ship of the line or for regular assignments. They have all been assigned the first time, this time they all volunteered and requested to be back with this ship and you." Shaka had taken us down after we learned that the landing field was maintained by all of the merchant houses, and there was no spaceport control. Each of the merchant cities had their own rules and customs. The landing field was an extremely flat surface of a dried out salt lake and part of what Sobody told us was the Glaring Desert of Profit. As we stomped down the landing ramp, my beloved Tigershark once more looked like a Karthanian armed trader. To Sobody, I said."This should be your kind of place, a Desert of Profit of all places. Where would you go for the information we seek, I assume there are hundreds of taverns and watering holes." "There are indeed. Each Merchant house enclave has them, and there are many independent ones right here among the tents and stalls of the travelers." "A bit like Jarsumat, I suppose." "Only on the surface, the independent merchants are not organized and there is always a lot of competitive aggression all the way to murder and kidnapping. The houses are well organized and there are always shifting alliances, but in general, they leave each other alone." He put his hand over his eyes to shade them against the glaring light of the sun."As for your other question. I think we should be able to find a Gnorfi." Looking to Har-Hi I spread my arms."You heard him, it is easy. All you have to do is find a Gnorfi." Shea giggled."You don't know what a Gnorfi is, right?" "Uhm, not exactly. Do you?" "Gnorfi is a Squack term for a beggar, the organized kind." I asked. "There are organized ones?" "Oh yes," Shea said."There are guilds and associations. Some even beyond just one planet." TheOther said."I think Hans scared one of those. He is still running." The Y'All pointed at a ragged-looking humanoid being, using a cane running in a limping way away from us. "Why has it to be me? I think it was Orthbeer." "If a Gnorfi is a beggar, I am sure there are more," I said. "There is a Golden enclave here." Sobody said."They are not fully associated with us, but they eagerly became Union. Their leader, Lokta is a friend of mine. Maybe he knows something." "Alright, I learned my lesson last time. Just be careful and don't go alone." "Can I take Warner?" "Yes, but I was also thinking perhaps Hans, Xon, a few Marines perhaps?" "Alright, Xon care for a visit to the odd cousins of ours?" "Lead the way, Merchant of Merchant." --""-- The chief merchant of the N'Ger Golden, Lokta had stepped out on his balcony. It was high up above his merchant city and from here, he had a great view over the Glaring Desert of Profit. His balcony was well above the city wall and he could see into the compound of the N'mno to the South West and the Boluren to the North. While he and his Golden had long split from the space-born Golden long ago and went their separate way. They weren't enemies and still kept good contact. The conditions had not changed for many thousand years, but much had happened in the last three standard years. His space-born cousins had suddenly abandoned their legendary neutrality and joined a mega society known even here on N'Ger as the mighty Union. At first, it seemed a crazy and not very well thought out move, but he had changed his mind as he heard, old Sobody had planned for this for decades and had put policies and new laws in place that were all geared towards an easy transition. His informants told him that the Golden profits soared, that the Union went out of their way to seek out even the most distant and presumed lost Golden outpost to bring them the marvelous gifts of that mega society. After hearing all this, he asked his inner council to consider such a move as well. Now, just about six months ago, the N'Ger Golden were accepted as Union members. He had traveled for the first time off-planet and went all the way to an almost mystical place called Pluribus Unum. He and his delegation were not received like a little unimportant group, but with the same warmth and professional welcome as the mighty Nul received, just a little earlier. The best part in his opinion was the fact that they were considered their own independent society. Now he had seen footage of the Welcome wagons that left for Nul planets and compared to these humongous fleets of freighters, the one coming to N'Ger was insignificant. Yet the entire planet was still speaking about the Gulliver freighter that arrived. so big it had to land in one of the salt oceans. He also had to confess that his little Golden enclave had peddled around all these centuries, now business was booming. Orders and deals made via GalNet terminals sending wares as far as the Andromeda Galaxy made his merchant's heart beat faster. He was not alone, the Chief merchant of the Boluren was here for his monthly visit and a game of Pukto. The Karthanian now also stepped out and he too looked over the desert, over the Merchant city of the Golden and his own to the North. "I can see the difference quite clearly," his guest and rival said."Your city is bursting with activity. I see much construction. Mine is a quiet place indeed and the city of the N'mno looks pitiful and dirty. Maybe I too should consider." "I am predicting N'Ger will fade into unimportance. I doubt there will be much left, other than Byki settlements. Wedmar’s Triangle has already lost its meaning, there are Oghr kingdoms planning to become Union. I am sure the Jooltar will make an application very soon, they don't feel too safe with the Togar now deprived of their main enemy, the Karthanians." Boluren, or technically Boluren, the 56th put his long spidery fingers on the handrail."I share your vision. My xenophobic brethren have regained the wisdom and guidance of the First Engineer and realized just what a gigantic market for their ships, the Union would be. I have it on good authority, the First Engineer is talking to Mothermachine of the X101 and I see a Karthanian delegation at Pluribus making an application." The Karthanian turned so his left eye faced the Golden."I will ask my council to do the same as you, and we will leave N'Ger." "You will?" "Yes old rival, I was told we can get an entire planet from the Office of Colonist Affairs. There is one in the Andromeda galaxy. No Golden or other Karthanian competition so far, if my sources are correct. We will still deal with ships and ship parts, but have a world for ourselves. No bickering and fighting and we just might be one of the first independent dealers there." Lokta was about to return inside when he saw a genuine Nul approaching his cities gates. This massive bruiser of a species renowned for their fighting abilities focused his attention that he almost overlooked the small humanoid walking right beside him. It was Boluren who pointed out the little fury being riding on the head of the Nul."If I am not mistaken, there is a Holdian riding on that huge Nul." The Karthanian made a whistling sound. "We conceive them as bullies and arrogant, but I think it really is jealousy. This is the Union miracle, a grey Nul, and a Holdian apparently friends." "Not to mention the Merchant of Merchants himself, Boluren. You are about to meet perhaps the richest individual in the Galaxy and certainly the shrewdest. That small man walking next to the Nul is no other than Sodoby the Golden." --""-- The group of beings watching the crew of the Silver Streak assemble at the lower end of their landing ramp, were local thugs and two pirates. Both pirates were Jooltar and kept their business well below Freespace. Some unexplainable, but noticed purge of the top players in the pirate business. Fartias, the Rotten and captain of the Mangy Menace was the last who joined that group, coming out of the Cool Spot tavern. He, like the other's, had heard the powerful whine of very strong ArtiGravs. The whine of these modules was almost like a melody. Whoever aligned and maintained those AG lifters had fine-tuned them with a masterful hand. Fartias wasn't an engineer, but a spacer all his life. Evaluating AGs by the sound they made was something like second nature. He held a mug of Jolt-Liq and pointed with it at the towering ship."So that is the Silver Streak, doesn't look much at the first glance, but Horku be named I have never heard better tuned AG lifters in all my life." The other Jooltar went by the name of Sessut and his ship was the Slick Deal."You would sniff the butt of a ninety-year-old Orkh-Ogr who never bathed in his life for a ship like that." He curled his chaps."I know, I would. I seen her coming down, her engineer is a genius for sure, but I settle for that helmsman. Dropping that giant, just a fraction under suicide speed and landing it like a feather. That takes skill." The three others were Rogler, a Togar without a merchant house affiliation and keeping himself busy by doing odd jobs, none of them the legal kind you talked about. Wurkem Gasko, a Kathk Oghr who had to leave because he was hired to cause accidents among the Union science team that had been invited by the new Democratic Government. And there was Equalar, a Basil. The Basil are the only species, banned from the Golden Bazaars, and Equalor was a living reminder why. The Basil consider themselves brothers of the Shiss, even though genetic evidence showed no connection at all. He too lived on N'Ger for a long time and in the same line of business as Rogler. Rogler squinted his cat eyes and said."Roast me an Ult, there are Togar in her crew. That male just coming down the ramp is one magnificent looking warrior." Equalor spread his leathery wings."I wonder what that black thing is that just landed on that huge four armed being." Sessut's tail went between his legs and his ears went close to his skull."That is a real Y'All, the four-armed terror that is. I never have seen anything like that black animal beast." Fartias could not blame the other Jootar for openly display fear. While he only knew the old legends and tales that were told about the last time the Y'All terrorized the galaxy, seeing a full size live Y'All convinced him they were true. The diverse group of beings centered around a human female wearing black leather from head to toe. This was without a doubt, Captain Black Velvet. Her legend had been obscure and not many even remembered her, but that had changed in the last two or three years. She was quite likely the most successful and famous of the top pirates. Rogler was thinking along the same lines as he said. "That must be Black Velvet, she is the last one of the top ten most wanted. All the other's are either dead or have disappeared." Equalor said."I have seen Lia Bassett and I am sure the stinky Oghr with her was Meateater. Both were successful and feared pirates. Now they are on the run and trying to reach a different galaxy altogether." Sessut noticed two Attikans being part of the group. They both wore black leather outfits and were armed with powerful looking weapons. He could read the body language of these distant cousins of the Jooltar just fine. Both Attikans were utterly devoted to that human female."I know where it is, that gate I mean. The region has changed so much lately, I even consider doing the same." He held up his paw-like hand. "Sin 4 is gone. Alvor's Cove is no longer a slavers world. The Karthanians have closed all access to their worlds. Now I hear Brhama Port is out of business." Fartias pointed at the Nul that was walking away."Who would have thought the Nul of all societies become Union? The Shiss are shaking in fear and the Togar are trying very hard not cause any attention." Wurkem participated for the first time in that conversation."My people will be Union soon. I heard the Dai are no longer a Union enemy either." Rogler, licked over his paw and smoothened the hair of his mane."I think I walk over there and ask her if she hires more crew. If what I see is any indication, then being a crewmate on that Rust bucket must be good." Fartias said."Togar, Y'All, Nul, Dai, Attikans, Humans and a bunch of beings I have no names for. They all seem to serve her with the utmost attention and dedication. I wish my crew of cutthroats would be even just half as dedicated." Equalor watched as the female human captain and several of her crew came walking this way. He also knew about the astronomical bounty on her head and wondered what he could do to separate her and capture or kill her." --""-- Narth and Fivcheer quietly argued with each other as we had left the actual landing field and entered that merchant market and tumble mess of tents on a dusty three or four meters wide path. "What are you squabbling about?" I asked with mild interest as I watched with amusement Krabbel and Circuit approaching the very first sales stall. Narth said."I am of the opinion that we no longer need to be here, as I isolated thoughts that tell us where Lia went, Fivcheer, however, thinks that we should verify that information in an alternative way and give our crew a chance to interact and enjoy a day or two on this world." Fivcheer shook his head."Not quite, Captain. I am of the opinion to find a second source of information to verify what Narth and I have found out from one mind. If in that process, a few of us can sample local culture and make some sociological observations would be beneficial." Narth said."You should also tell her that there are minds that seek to capture or kill her and us for the Union bounty." "Not that any of them has yet found a way to do that." "Guys, we are in a hurry. Lia and her cohorts may gain ground and get away." Narth crossed his arms."See!" Fivcheer said."One of the minds we scanned belongs to a Basil and he thinks Lia and the rest went through a trans-spatial gate to leave this Galaxy for good and make a new start in a new one." I stopped walking and said."If it would be up to me alone, I might even be tempted to let her get away, but we have clear orders to apprehend her and find out who paid for all this. Someone paid an awful lot and now seems not interested in any of the escapees. Besides if that gate is not just one way, she could go back and forth all the time." "And the location of a working transspatial gate that connects to another galaxy is of very high interest to our Union." Har-Hi said."We need to check it out." "We also need directions, my friends. Her using it is one thing, us finding it another." Now it was Fivcheer crossing his arms."See?" We were just about to enter a semi-permanent looking tent. It was a tent alright, but had been expanded with more permanent masonry and looked as if it had been here for a very long time. A sign in common Freespace Squak advertised it as the 'Cool Spot Tavernn'. Har-Hi said."If we ever get out of our current line of business, we going to be in high demand as tavern and bar specialists. We always end up in one of these." "You got a point there, but where else should we go for information? I spend some of my childhood in a Tavern and Hogun's Tavern also has been a place where local gossip was exchanged. I am certain, places like this where more than one society meet, are as universal as space itself." Between this tent and the next business, some kind of garment dealer was a narrow cluttered ally and from it in a blur of brown pelt, a small being appeared, fleeing or running from something. I was wearing Tyron and with me were Har-Hi, Narth, Fivcheer, TheOther, Circuit, Krabbel, Shea and Ak Pure. Every one of my friends reacted with great speed, showing just how alert they were. I had pulled my TKU as well. TheOther had grabbed the running being by the neck, much like Midril held a Nubhir puppy to get it out if the kitchen. At a closer look, whatever TheOther caught even looked a little like a Nubhir. Before we could even begin to sort things out, a big smudgy looking human without hair on his head, but holding a wicked looking whip in his right, and a shocker prod in his left. The man wore a mix of clothing in many shades of desert brown and yellow, a wide belt and bulky looking boots. "Hey you, Four-arm don't let go of that mangy thief. I will teach this piece of shit how to obey." The pelted being TheOther had caught was actually almost man-sized,and it looked very much like a Jooltar, but wore no clothing at all, had bigger ears, sharp claws and a maw of pronounced fangs. The being looked terribly thin and undernourished. Narth said."It is a juvenile, very hungry and full of anger." Whatever it was I sensed an unfair situation. Now as a rational adult Union captain, knowing her duty and her mission all I had to do was ignore this simple local affair and continue to obtain the missing information, but acting in a dutiful and sensible way was never me, neither as Eric or now as Erica. I just hoped I would gain the necessary wisdom once I had to be that sinister entity I was destined to become. I stepped before TheOther and thus between the young wild Jooltar and the unsavory bulky humanoid."Why are you chasing that Jooltar, may I ask?" "No you may not, mind your own business nosy floozy." He could not have known that he had chosen the wrong words. Now I was firmly involved, I heard Har-Hi sigh behind me. I said to the bald man."This is a member of my crew and that makes his my business. Now I ask this one more time. Why are you chasing that young Jooltar." While his choice of words was already a bad idea, uncoiling his whip and threatening me was certainly one of the dumbest choices of action he could have made. He barked."Must I spank sense in you? Tell that four armed monster of yours to break an arm or a leg of that cursed thief and drop it. I won't repeat myself either. You won't use your weapons in the open anyway." He was right, I didn't use my TKU, but my Tyron enhanced strength lifted him clear of the ground as I kicked him between the legs, a move that had proven quite useful in my career so far. "The next time you address me in any disrespectful manner, I kick you so hard, you choke on your own balls." Shea had covered her mouth with her hand. Har-Hi could not hide a painful look."Galactic spirits, that even looks painful." The bald-headed man was in no condition to say anything. He was lying on the dirty ground in a fetal position, vomiting. I turned and said to the thin Jooltar."I guess you took something that belonged to him?" The juvenile did not answer, he tried to claw me and kicked TheOther. "Is he hurting you?" I asked. "Oh no, Captain." To the Jooltar boy, I said."No one is going to hurt you, I plan to feed you a decent meal and let you go. I doubt that chubby merchant friend of yours won't do much chasing for a while. You speak Squack, right?" Narth came closer and said."He is a Wild Jooltar, much stronger and faster than the Jooltar. They are sentient but their techno level is below TL B. They do know about fire but only use it to heat their dens during the winter. Slavers often sneak on Jooltar planets and capture Wild Jooltar for Fight arenas. They are highly sought after for that reason." "Does he understand me?" "Yes he understands the language, but not the situation and he wants to fight everyone and everything, and has a hard time ignoring his fear. It appears fear or admitting to fear the core taboo of his society." I did not want to fight yet another being. This whole affair was trivial and not important. It distracted from our real mission. Whatever was in me was no longer asleep, just in some dormant state. The dry cold voice was now familiar to me, it was my own...it was Eric's voice as it would sound if he was an adult and spoke without any positive emotion coloring his voice."You do not have to fight him, you are fear incarnate. The fool at Outpost 96 saw the all-consuming flames of darkness. Friend Har-Hi glimpsed it, as he fought me." I had come to the same conclusion, thinking about these events. I had always carried this terrible thing in me. "Release him, TheOther." I could hear my own voice as it came out of my mouth. It was mine and yet it was the voice of something else. I drew my sword. "Young Jooltar, yield, and succumb or you will know what fear is indeed." The wild and aggressive Jooltar did not run, but he dropped to his knees and the noises he made sounded almost like those of a Nubhir puppy when it was afraid. TheOther looked at me and said."Captain, you taught me what fear is and I wasn't even the focus of your anger this time." Shea asked."What did just happen?" Har-Hi said with a hoarse voice."I am not sure any of us really want an answer." --""-- The transition was much less spectacular than anyone anticipated, the trans-spatial journey lasted over five seconds according to the chronometers, but to the minds of everyone aboard no measurable, feelable time had passed. One of the well educated former Union officers suspected that the transition utilized a trans-spatial short cut through a medium with a different time constant. It made sense somehow, but to most, his explanation and the accompanied equations were inaccessible and incomprehensible. To Lia, it illustrated just how far advanced the Union was compared to others, and what a huge step just one Techlevel represented. They had just used technology beyond Union capabilities and according to her navigator, really did travel 690,000 lightyears. "We call it Leo II, a dwarf spheroidal galaxy because it is in the constellation Leo when observed from Earth." The Navigator, a Terran Human that once been a Union Academy trained Fleet Navigator aboard a genuine dreadnought-type battleship, said. Lia could hear the tone of regret in his voice. She said. "Typical Union, they name everything after Earth things. There are a hundred thousand planets and yet they keep Earth Time all over the Union." She didn't mention that neither her people, not the Kermac and not the Shiss as far as she knew named distant galaxies anything. Her scanner operator, another former Union officer, a Spindlar. Turned his head on his flexible neck all the way around to face her. Something he would have never done on the bridge of a Union ship."Lia, artificial contact at 12.6 light-minutes distance at 14 degrees to main." Lia had been a pirate captain for a while and had been raised by a family that occupied an asteroid, but she never really had formal command training or any real training for that matter. She had educated herself and obtained her position as captain by her name and wealth. Ever since she had real Union trained officers and personnel among her new crew, she felt outclassed and inadequate. She had learned that the reputation of Union officers and their excellent training was well earned. Lia still tried to find the right direction on her screen when her Tactical officer, former pirate Captain Lemakr said with a raised voice of concern."Contact is under advanced shields and fast. They changed course and heading our way." "We are being hailed. First Contact math is transmitted." The Comm officer reported. Lia wished she had more time to figure out everything and find their bearings in space they had never been before. Being a pirate captain in well-known space, attacking minimally armed merchants and civilian ships, raiding mining colonies was different from really commanding a ship in unknown space. What was the best thing to do? Run! She had no backup base and no place to go. The New Horizon revibrated with the increasing hum of her engines revving up and pumping reactive particles out the main thrusters, thus gaining speed. She did have new ISAH engines that were a thousand times better than the old Togar Enticer Engines she had before, but it was still a big ship. The unknown contact fell away from the prime battle scanners and appeared on the screen of the long-distance sensors. For some reason, she felt much better. She could not tell why, but that contact felt like a threat to her. The Union trained "Helm put in an opposite heading and get us out of here as fast as you can." The Spindlar reported."Unknown contact has changed course again and is in direct pursuit, increasing speed faster than we are." The Navigator had simply taken over helm, by isolating the Helmsman's console. That he could do so showed how unprofessional and outclassed the Half Shiss, a Bassett family member really was. He said."Keep calm everyone, we should be able to slip into Quasi a second before that contact comes within firing range of most known weapons. I am redlining the engines to get us another second." The scanner operator had taken weapon control with equal ease from the former Togar pirate captain. The two former Union officers, disgraced and sentenced to death had basically taken over the bridge and ran it more efficient and professional than all the rest combined. Her own Helmsman was still trying to find direct engine controls without realizing that his console was no longer transmitting any inputs. "Unknown contact arming weapons. Energy distribution patterns and shield type suggests TL 8 for sure, Non-Union." The scanner operator said."Captain Lia, the unknown is clearly hostile has stronger weapons and better shields than us. I recommend firing first with a Loki in Armageddon mode." She didn't know engines could be redlined, not that she really knew what that meant. Like pretty much everyone she heard about the powerful Loki torpedoes and she knew her father managed to equip this ship with a few of these, but she had no idea these weapons had more than one mode. She did know that their lives depended on the actions and recommendations of those two former Union officers. "All systems accept all commands from the Navigator." The Terran's hands flew faster than the eye could follow over the sensor panel of the weapon console. Communications yelled."Unknown contact hails us in understandable Squack to surrender or be destroyed." A weapon beam originating from the aggressor peppered the shields of the New Hope, pulling it down to zero and damaging the second shield to 80%. A normal Togar ship would be history, but this one had been equipped with the finest Union tech by an expert ship outfitter. She also learned the value of the triple-shield configuration. Karthanian and Togar considered it a waste of resources and always opted for a single shield and gave it bigger shield generators. She heard the arrogant voice of a Karthanian engineer in her mind."Those silly Terrans, triple shields what a waste of space and shipboard resources. Why not simply bigger and stronger shields?" While she actually thanked Union engineers in her mind, a second hit obliterated the second shield and pulled the final and third one down to 20 percent. The Navigator's voice was as calm as ever."He wants to play rough. Loki launched, clear on MALS, Firing!" The lights flickered. Lia yelled."What is happening?" "Loki exploded in Armageddon mode, right before the pursuer,blinding his sensors and taxing his shields. We used all available energy to pulse a MALS. He flew into a light wall, at this speed, it's like hitting a planet." "We are in Quasi!" The Spindlar said. --""-- Plostrak watched as the Strarr was outclassed by a vessel of lesser technology. The Strarr a sistership to his mighty TRAA drifted damaged in space."Who are these newcomers?" "They came through the ancient passageway." Someone answered the hulking, semi-humanoid being standing inside the command cradle. "I will kill the commandant of the Strarr if he survived, now pursue that newcomer's vessel. I want those weapons and I want to torture the ones defeating one of my precious ships." "They are now within Farnok space." A floating probe-like device said. "I care not where they are. I want to know who they are and why they dared to fight us." --""-- "Can it be? Can it really be you?" Lokta said greeting the trio of visitors himself at the gate to his merchant house city. The Golden in the company of a Nul and a Holdian did not wear the traditional robes of a Golden merchant, neither were there Golden Guards, but Lokta recognized the wrinkled face never the less. Unless there was a perfect twin or a clone, there stood the Merchant of Merchant. Dressed in black leather, dark golden panels. Wearing a Golden Monowhip openly on his wrist along with a genuine TKU 12 and a Dai Sword over his back of all things. "Yes, it is I, Sodoby." "What happened? Rumors speak of Sobody the Golden being away from Sobody's Seat. One crazy traveler coming from Sagodi's bazaar told me you even visited your brother and left without having Golden Guards kill him." "Will we discuss these things standing in the gate of your city or are we allowed to enter?" "Yes of course." Lokta could not help but notice the energy this old Golden displayed. Much of his chubbiness had disappeared. There were defined muscles under the tight leather sleeves as well. As he led the Golden to his city palace he said."I have to ask again, are you really Sobody?" "I am and you are in the presence of the next ruler of all that is Nul, prince Xon." That surprised the local Golden even more than the strange transformation of the old Merchant."Sodoby be praised." Even after all this time separate and independent from the other Golden, he used the old phrases before he realized he was in the presence of that very Merchant of Merchants. Sodoby grinned and put his hand on the small shoulder of the Holdian, who had climbed down from his lofty seat on top of the Nul. "This is Estree Warner, my best friend, and business partner. He shares all Golden Secrets, all of them!" They had entered a cool hall with gleaming marble floors and expensive art and proceeded into an antechamber with traditional Golden seat cushions, everything in white, amber and golden shades. A fountain gargled in its center. All except Xon found seats on the cushions. Sodoby explaining that his big friend did not sit or lay down. After refreshments were served and Sodoby revealed his Merchant seal to put all doubts to rest as to who he was, Lokta made a gesture up and down Sodoby's body."You lost weight, you look just as you had when your father made you Merchant of Merchants so long ago. Did you take some sort of rejuvenation therapy?" "Indeed, it is called Union Academy. I am officially a Union Fleet cadet and spend several months in basic training." "I heard you were very serious about all this Union business, but I had no idea you were that crazy." "I am part of a Union ship crew, Lokta. I gladly give everything I own, including my life to any of my crewmates, and I follow my Captain to wherever she may lead us. I see you did not waste time and follow our example." "I did not and it was the best decision indeed. Now I don't know you all that well, but if you came all the way to N'Ger, you came for a reason other than visiting me, right?" "Yes, I came to ask for the map." Lokta lowered his head."You still hold this theft against us, after all these millennia?" "No Lokta, if I would hold a grudge against you, I simply sue you. You and I are Union now and we do things differently. I know your great grandfather took the map of all the known gates from the secret vault." "Indeed he did. It is yours of course and I will have it brought from the main temple, but why now?" "We are in pursuit of Lia Bassett and she might use the gates to evade capture. I want the map to locate the nearest gates." "I heard of this Lea, she was here only four days ago. She purchased fuel and provisions from us. She bought weapons from the Uk-Ka, but my sources say, she is not using the traveler's gates to short cut distances in this galaxy, but she plans to use the Ancient Gate Network and leave this galaxy altogether." Lokta got up. "I will have the map fetched right away and the Chief merchant of the Boluren is still here, I know his people have a map with the coordinates for the Ancient Gates." --""-- Sodoby was the last one stomping up the ramp, behind Xon and Estree and was greeted by Har-Hi at the airlock."Had a good time with the local Golden?" "I say I have. I have obtained the exact location of the Trans Spatial Gate, Lia most likely has used only a few days ago." He held up an old memory chip. SHIP's roving Ego center reached out for it. "Can I examine it?" Sodoby handed it to her."Of course. Did I miss anything?" "Oh, not much. The captain just busted a local slave smuggling gang, specializing in Wild Jooltar, not much indeed, other than about sixty dead slavers and about five hundred freed Wild Jooltar who swore unwavering allegiance to her." Sobody rolled his eyes and then started laughing."That's our captain for sure. We got five hundred Jooltar aboard?" "No, just one. The rest are with my distant brethren, the local Dai. Waiting for a Union transport." "To take them home?" "No straight to Marine Bootcamp, they were utterly impressed by Ak Pure, beating the stuffing out of four of them at the same time." --""-- Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson